More Than Meets The Eye
by 23Nelly
Summary: Lord Draco Malfoy has been kidnapped and brought aboard on the notorious , Black Dragon. What will he do when he finds out the real reason the Captain wants him alive and unharmed? And why does she intrigue and remind him of someone he used to know? AU
1. Chapter 1

**More Than Meets The Eye**

* * *

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._

_We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot._

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho_

He heard a faint voice, singing. Draco blinked his eyes open, slowly adjusting to the rocking ceiling. _Bloody hell why is the ceiling moving!_ He slowly steadied his arms as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He realized he was laying in a bed of crimson red sheets and soft fluffy golden pillows.

We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho

He shook his head a couple of times, hoping it would shaken the dizziness that was engulfing his head, and swung his legs over the bed. Draco took in the large room that was gently rocking from side to side, hearing waves crash against wood. _Why in the bloody hell am I on a ship! _He ran his hands through his tousled blond hair and noticed his head and hand were bandaged. He was about to stand up when a strong voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." A feminine voice told him.

He noticed the singing had stopped and a shadowed figure sat in a blood red wing-back chair. He could tell it was a woman. Downed on her small feet were brown leather boots that reached just below her knees, connecting to her dark brown almost black breeches and a red shirt open reviling a small "V" of he chest.. When he finally looked up from the curve of her chest, he could not see her face for it was covered by a brown tricome hat. He could see a glimmer of would appeared to be gold beads in her chocolate tresses. The swaying of the oil lamp on the ceiling showed flickers of red and gold in her hair.

"I doubt your kind has every set for out of your manor, let alone on a boat. So you might want to watch your step." Draco's gaze snapped to the woman's face again, angered by her words.

"How dare you speak to me that way you wrenched sea trumpet! Do you know who I am?" He waited for her reply but she just sat there, with her boots on her dark wood table, humming her little song she was singing earlier. "Well do you!" He asked again.

"Of course, your…your." She stopped for a moment thinking over what she was about to say. "Lord..Commodore or something or other of the Malfoy's from Port Wilshire."

"Lord Malfoy of Wilshire you ignorant b-" Before Draco could finish his sentence the mysterious woman had a pistol right between his eyes. Standing at 5'7 she was cocking it back as she spoke to him.

"If you wish to stay alive on this ship you will watch what you say to me. Savy?" He swallowed loudly, hearing the click of the pistol, knowing all she had to do was pull the trigger and he would find himself in Davy Jones' Locker. He nodded and she walked back towards the desk, he back to him as he spoke.

"I wish to speak to the Captain of the vessel, I want to know what I'm doing here and why." He asked arrogantly, trying to bottle up his nerve that he had lost moments ago. The woman made her way to the door and called for a cabin boy. From the bed, he could tell that the boy was no more than 14 years of age. He nodded and scurried away with the woman's commands. She was leaning against the doorway staring intently out the silver port hole, avoiding his gaze.

He noticed she was quite pretty in the oil lamp light. Beautiful even, with her full plump lips and button nose. Little freckles grazed her high rosy cheek bones that led up to her entrancing hazel eyes and curly eyelashes.

"What is your name?" Draco asked, his tone more gentle than before. He wanted to know this hostile beauty, _seeing as I'm would be spending a lot of time here on this damned ship_, he might as well start off making friends rather than foes.

"Turner." She respond without a moments hesitation or breaking her gaze from the port hole.

"No, not your surname what I meant was-"

"Yes Captain. You called for me ma'am?" A dark skinned fellow asked in the doorway cutting off Draco's question. _Did he just say-_

"Yes Master Z, see that Lord Malfoy he knows he's way around the ship. He will be helping out the cook with kitchen duty and will be sleeping with the crew. Make sure he knows all the rules of the ship, he is your responsibility." The woman commanded.

"Yes Captain." He replied. He looked over to Draco and nudged his head outside the door signaling for Draco to get up and follow him, but Draco ignored him.

"Wait, I asked to see the Captain of this ship, not to be apart of the bloody crew!" Draco stood up seething with anger. He had been ignored, threatened and ignored again in the course of a couple of minutes. " I demand answers dammit!" He stomped his foot trying to get her to look at him.

"Alright, we kidnapped you from home sweet Manor in hopes of bargaining money for your safe return. However, my plan didn't go as expected, so instead I thought I just sell you on the black market. The Malfoy name is worldly known. Did you know that?" She asked sarcastically, he was the main reason why it was. "I know a lot of people who would pay a good price for your head. Some things about revenge and getting back what you took from them," She stated, scaring him a little at her nonchalant demeanor. "Until then you will be part of the crew. There are no free rides on this ship _Lord Malfoy_, I expect you to carry you weight or pay the price like everyone else." She finally turned her head to meet her stare. "Welcome to the Black Dragon."

As the Captain strode of the room, Draco was shocked. Not only was he kidnapped, but he was kidnapped by a woman Pirate! Such things were unheard of. And to top it off he was on the notorious ship, The Black Dragon. This ship was known for it's greatest plunders and was the fastest ship in the Eastern seas. While still trying to comprehend what was happening, the dark skinned fellow slapped him on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the crew mate." He put out his hand from Draco to shake. Draco took it cautiously taken in the man's appearance. He was tall, a little bit taller than Draco. _Probably 6 foot _to Draco's 5'11. He wore a black eye patch that hide a nasty red scar from his eyebrow to his nose. His other eye, healthy and unscathed, was a deep blue almost purple covered by a few stray black dreadlocks that escaped his messy ponytail. He wore a green French noblemen jacket with no shirt underneath and black trousers with black boots. "I'm Blaise but the Captain and some of the crew just call me Z." He gave a firm shake and lead him out of the room. "Let me give you a tour of the Black Dragon."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys xD this was a little something I wrote just now, I was just struck with this idea to write a new story that was Piratey lol. Tell me what you think. Should I continue? Yes? No? Review. Thanks**

**Nelly **

**P.S. I'll have a new update of "We Found Love" this Wednesday. I have it written I just haven't edited yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

After what seemed like hours Blaise and Draco made their way back to the top deck. The sun was starting to set and all the men were down below eating. Blaise pulled out a cherry wood pipe and lit it, leaning over the side of the boat watching the waves crash against it. Draco exhaled realizing everything he every heard about, was real.

The notorious ship was black as night. It was if the wood was made from the darkest depths of the ocean. It's long poorly lit corridors led him to many rooms that held different treasures and any resources needed. It truly was, what many people who claimed to have seen it, a fortress on water.

However Draco could not understand two things about the ship. The first, with all it's precious ago and many spacious rooms, how was it possible for it to outrun the English Naval Fleet? He had heard many stories as a young lad about pirates who pillaged and plundered with this great ship but never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would be sailing on it.

The second most preposterous thing he still could not fathom, was that a _woman_, was the Captain of this ship! He heard stories of a beautiful sea goddess that fell in love with the Captain, giving him ultimate power over the seas. Some said it could rival that of Davy Jones. But he all knew they were crack pot stories past down to scare kids and entertain guest but he was not prepared for this.

"Any questions?" Blaise asked Draco, puffing out a large 'O' of smoke.

"Is any of it true?" Blaise turned around to face him.

"Any of whot?

"The rumors, the stories, the wise tales. Is any of it true?"

"From what I've heard and seen, it is. Some of the recent ones, I've been apart of." He smirked.

"But still how can that possibly be true. There has never been a story about a woman as Captain of a ship, let alone the bloody Black Dragon."

"Believe me, four years ago I was thinking the same thing as you but now being here. Under her command, I can tell you she's a force to be wreck'n with." The both looked up towards the front of the deck to see the Captain steering the ship.

"Was she always in command? I mean I have heard once of a man who encountered the previous captain and said he was a man."

"The old man was probably right. She wasn't always captain. I think she became it a year before a joined. She was recruiting new shipmates when she found me. A funny story actually." He snickered at the thought. "See, she was dressed in these baggy clothes. Breeches, overcoat and all, so none of us could she her figure. She had tired her hair up with a bandana and covered the rest with a hat. At the time we didn't really notice her girly voice when she spoke to us, we were just in shock that she had commandeered the Black Dragon." He patted the side of the boat with affection. "Some didn't believe it was the real thing so they took off. It was the best I suppose but the next night we attacked a small town in a French Port, and got all the riches we could carry! She even had a select few that she favored come with her to plunder Lieutenant Pie't compound." His face grew solemn quick as he remembered that night. "She was vicious that night… She made us wake all the woman in the manor to make them watch her kill him." Draco grimaced thinking who such a beautiful creature could do such a thing. "She made it quick but didn't kill the others. I suppose it was a lesson of sorts, some unfinished business maybe. She whispered things…things that man the man shake and cry in terror. But after that night, the five that went, never crossed or questioned her authority."

"Why the French Lieutenant? That is so-"

"Out of character. Yes I know. It was like she was helping the English in the war, since the death of Admiral Granger, in he's own home no doubt, during a peace treaty, but we'll never know her motives." Blaise shrugged dumping his remains of tobacco out into the water. "But after we counted our loot and distributed evenly and had our fill of great rum, she reviled herself to us and she's been our captain ever since."

"So you mean you all just accepted letting a woman in charge of you lot? That's blasphemy!" Draco crossed his arms not believing a single word.

"Well of course not you silly little wanker, there were some who left, so who fought but most died." Draco paled at his last word.

"Did she kill them?"

"No, mostly me and her third in command."

"But why? She lied to you all?"

"So. We're pirates, that's what we do? She showed more leadership and strength during that plunder than I have seen in my entire time in the Royal Navy. She was smart and cunning that night and has been every since. I don't doubt her decisions or choices. In the end, it's always the best, for all of us."

They stood in silence for a few moments until the cabin boy with told them dinner was ready down below. The two men walked in silence dinning hall and took seats across from each other at the middle table. Beef stew was served with warm rolls and pickles. The crew dug in and chatted amongst themselves. After a while Blaise introduced Draco to the rest of the crew, noticing their curious faces. They all introduced themselves with their peculiar nicknames and telling stories about how they got them and how they began apart of the crew. A man called Kane, even apologized to Draco for hurting his head and hand.

"So," Draco stated loudly, the affects of the rum taking over and relaxing his body. "Can any of you tell me how such a beauty ended up as captain of this ship?"

The dinning hall went quiet, only a few murmurs and whispers were heard though the hall. Someone had finally asked the question everyone wanted answers to. A man named Crispy spoke up.

"I heard the lass was brought up by mermaids and was told everything there is to know about the waves, there was." A few veterans nodded in agreement.

"That's malarkey I say. I heard she is a sea creature of the deep, who can change form of whom ever she sees." A brown-headed male with a shark tooth earring.

"Then who's the fair maiden she stole the face from then?"

"No one knows. A story says that whoever sees the sea creature was turned into crabs in an instant, disappearing into the water and sand-."

"Oi, that's rubbish it can't be true." A red head twin named Fred interrupted.

"No it is, I heard it with me own ears I did."

"But if everyone was turned into crabs who knows what happen?" Everyone was silent for a moment the older man, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water trying to respond. The twins high-fived each other and began to snicker at the old man's silence.

"Then where do the stories come from, I wonder." That Captain finished and the hall went silent. She was leaning against the doorway eating a green apple. "Gentlemen, I would like to inform you that tomorrow we will be arriving at Tortuga tomorrow to stock up before our next biggest plunder." She smiled widely as the men cheered and fill their mugs with rum. Draco stared at her for a moment before one of the crew gave him a mug full of rum. When he turned back to see her in the doorway, she was gone.

Later, when the moon was at it's highest Draco found his way back to the top deck. He couldn't sleep with the constant motion of the ship rocking. _Back and forth, back and forth. _His noticed the mysterious she-captain was not at her post, instead it was Blaise.

"What are you doing up mate?" Blaise asked, not turning his face to meet Draco's.

"Couldn't sleep. The motion of the ship kept me awake."

"Ahh, I remember when I was first on this ship that happen to me as well. It well blow over in a few days." Blaise nodded, remembering his time he was new to the ship.

"How'd you get recruited on this ship anyway? You story was the only one I didn't here tonight and you seem to have some Royal Navy experience?"

"My story, that's a long one to tell. Only a few on this ship know it and the rest don't dare to ask. It started four years ago. I was enlisted in the Royal Navy. My father before me, my real father was Commodore Zabini."

"Commodore…Blaise. Blaise Zabini, we used to be friends when we were younger didn't we?"

"That's why you seemed familiar. That explains why it was so easy to find you in your compound." Blaise chuckled, Draco glared. "But I wanted to follow in his foot steps. Be better than him and make him proud, ya now?" Draco nodded once, knowing the feeling. So I studied and trained hard and in two years I was the youngest captain in one of the Royal Navy's fleet. In another two years, I knew I would have been Commodore and so on. But then I meet Ms. Parkinson." Blaise jaw clenched at the memory. "I was so in love with her. I told her I'd give her the world when I made Admiral one day. But then I was gone for one year at sea and when I came back she was engaged to another. She didn't even spare me a second glance when I saw her. She said she would wait for me, forever even…As long as we were going to be together. But instead she choose to Theodore Jr. Nott." Draco was silent as he saw the pain etched on his face. "So then I stayed on the seas and never looked back. Hell, it didn't have anything to go back to. My father was dead and my mom barely noticed my existence with her new husbands every few months. But one day we were out at seas and were attacked. Everything and everyone went down with the ship. I was surprised I lasted long out in the open. I was using a piece of drift wood to stay afloat. That's when _she _found me." This time Blaise actually turned to look at Draco. "I thought I died at first to be honest. She looked like an angel. I thought she would have let me die with my uniform and all. Pirates tend not to work well with the Naval Fleet. But she saw something in me and made me part of the crew. In three months time I made my way to 2nd in command."

"Why didn't you ever go back? Draco asked after a few moments of silence.

"Go back where?"

"Back England. The fleet, your mother, your life."

"Before then, I didn't have any life. Moving up in the ranks for what? To be married to a woman who couldn't wait for me because something better came along. To a mother who could care less about her first born son as long as she had a new husband to take care of her. I had nothing to go back to. That's why I said yes. That's why I stayed here."

* * *

**Author's Note: So what you think guys? Yes, No? Maybe So Review Please ;)**

**Take Care **

**Nelly xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Black Dragon docked the next morning. Other pirates and crew members from other ships stared in awe of it's wonder. _I still don't believe it and I'm in the ship mate. _Draco thought as he made his way towards the latter.

"Whoa, whoa there mate. I gotta lock you up before we go." Master Z pulled Draco back before he set one foot on the latter.

"What do you mean lock me up. I don't want to be stuck on this ship while everybody else can go ashore."

"No, no mate, I mean 'lock you up' as in these." He held up the rusty old cuffs, using one finger.

"Oh you've got to be _bloody_ kidding me. Is that really needed." He gestured towards the cuffs.

"Um it's the captain's orders but I guess not-"

"Master Z." Both men turned towards said captain. She was leaning against the side of the boat, watching the whole exchange. "Will you please make sure the prisoner is secured but the time we reach the shore. We don't want him escaping now do we."

"Where in the world would I go. I'm stuck on pirate island with pirates. I doubt any of them will lend a helping hand out towards me. I have no ship or crew even if I did commandeer something that floats."

"It's either those or the brig with Dipper." She jerked her thumb in the direction of the crew member. Dipper heard his name and looked up. He gave a three tooth smile and proceeded to swab the deck. Draco shivered.

"Those are definitely unsanitary. Probably covered in diseases." He complained as he held his hands out for Blaise to cuff him.

"Oi don't worry about it mate, Dipper actually spit shined them last month… I think." Blaise added with a thoughtful smile.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Draco paled.

"So first thing's first." Blaise sighed.

"Which is?" Draco asked?

"Assigning duties for supplies." He replied to Draco. "Okay gather around you lazes wankers. When I call your name step forward so I can tell you what supplies you need to get and how much." The crew all groaned as a reply.

Twenty minutes later Blaise had gotten through the list of supplies needed and turned to Draco who was leaning against a barrel dozing off.

"Alright men, we'll be here for two days. First gather all supplies needed for the ship and then some. When you've finished, drink your fill, shag your whores and be back on the ship on time. Dismissed." All the men grumbled as they dispersed as Blaise shook Draco to wake him up.

"Come on you, we've got work to do." He pulled Draco up to stand.

"Wha-what do you mean work to do? He replied groggily. "I thought you assigned duties to the crew so _you _don't have to do anything. I'm just a prisoner here." Draco held up his shackles as proof.

"Just because I'm second in command doesn't mean I do no have duties as well. I am apart of the crew as well and so are _you_. Prisoners are part of the crew weather they want it or not. Now come on."

Draco and Blaise spent most of their time hanging up notices looking for seamen to join the crew. Soon the sun was starting to set and Blaise's last stop was at a very loud and lively building. It had to be at least three stories. Draco heard loud cheers and applauses and wondered what was going on.

"Blaise..what is this place?"

"The best place on this island!" Blaise replied in aww. Draco just quirked an eyebrow and waited for him to finish answering. "It has everything; rum, cock fights, rum, women, music, women and more rum."

"So a brothel?"

"The best. And I've seen a lot. When you're on the ship like ours and have a Captain like _her_, a wank can only hold you off so long mate." Draco had to admit even since he stepped onto the Black Dragon he couldn't stop thinking about her. And maybe once or twice he had a wet dream or two.

Suddenly two girls approached them at the door. They had matching green corsets that emphasizes their cleavage and short flowing skirts that showed off their creamy legs. Both and dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Blaisey." Both of them called to the dark skinned fellow.

"Ah, Tamerea and Timarea. My lovelies it's been to long." He grabbed both of them around their waist and pulled them to his side. "To very long." He groaned nipping at one sisters neck then the other. They were twins.

"Who's your friend, Blaisey?" The one on his left asked as she played with Draco's hair. Draco had to agree, these women here were up to his standards: clean, sexy, and easy. _For a whore anyway._

"Just a new crew mate we picked up in England a few days back."

"Ohh so he's a naughty pirate like you too, Blaisey. Maybe we can include him on our fun." The girl on Blaise's right said, shooting Draco a wink.

"We missed you, oh so much." The girl on left added.

"Well maybe you both could show me how much you missed me right now?" Blaise grinned. They started making there way upstairs until they both asked if Draco was coming.

"No thanks, I wouldn't want to intrude on your reunion." He replied. Blaise whispered something to both girls as they scurried up the steps then he made his way over to Draco.

"I'll be done in about an hour, two at the most." He took out the key to Draco's cuffs. "Have a little fun mate, but don't going trying to escape." He unlocked Draco's cuffs and asked the barman to hold them for him till he gets back. He gave Draco a wink and took the stairs two at a time.

_Now I can finally make a run from this place! _Draco thought as he smoothly made his way out of the brothel. As soon as he made his way through the door he took off at a sprint, running into drunken people left and right. When he finally made his way back to the dock, he was out of breathe and panting. _Now a boat. _He searched the dock for any little boat he could steer by himself. After a few minutes of searching he found a little dingy. He was about to jump in until a voice stopped him.

"Out for a sunset sail, aye there _Lord Malfoy_?"

"FUCK!" He mumbled under his breathe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Can't Swim?**

_Had she been there the whole time? No she could not have been, I would have seen her. _

"Um no captain just looking at the different vessels on the docks." Draco rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Sure you were." The captain jumped down from the barrels she was longing upon. "Did you escape watch from Master Z then?" She asked while she circled him.

"Not really he let me walk about, and see the town and such."

"Without him or an escort of any kind?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Ay."

"I find that highly unlikely, Mr. Malfoy." The Captain replied fingering the handle of her sword. Draco watching her movements guessed what would happen next and looked for a weapon of his own. A man and woman were laughing in dancing on the dock where he noticed his sword carelessly thrown on the ground. Making a run for it, he lunged for the sword and prepared himself for a fight.

"You will not be taking me as prisoner on that bloody ship again!" He shouted pointing the sword at her.

"Put it down Malfoy before you hurt yourself." The Captain replied, not at all phased that there was metal threatening her face. This seemed to only anger Draco and proceeded to lunge forward and try to strike her. Their swordsmanship was superb and soon passerby's took notice and watched the show.

Forward and backward, their footing was in time with one another's. There were clangs and clatters of their swords hitting the others. It was as if they were dancing with each other, in sync.

"I'm surprised you know how to handle a sword." Draco yelled over the clatter of metal. She swiped her sword and just nicked his face.

"Why, because I'm a girl?" She questioned him.

"Precisely." He smirked at her, kicking a bag of fed in her direction, making her lose her balance.

"I'm surprised you know what a sword is, let alone how to use one." Jumping back on her feet and kicking him in the chest. "Or maybe I spoke to soon." With a splash Draco fell off of the dock and into the water. After sheathing her sword she waited for him to surface.

"Will you be escaping again Mr. Malfoy.

"Help me up will you! I can't swim." The Captain rolled her eyes.

"Of course you can't. Now I'll ask you again, will you be escaping again? If so I'll just let you drown here on the dock and save me the trouble of having to look for you when you decide you want to slither past anyone of my crew." Trying to keep his head above water and flapping his arms around Draco replied.

"YES YES! ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! NOW GET ME OUT WILL YOU!" He all but screamed at her.

"I don't think I'm quite convinced Mr. Malfoy, I think I'll go get me a drink and come back to check on you later." Captain Turner, smiled cheekily at him and waved with her fingers and she strolled pass the drunkards and wenches watching the show.

Soon Draco couldn't hold on much longer and drifted under, and the figures and object slowly became out of focus and disorientated. The last thing he remembered was a hand reaching out for him that he couldn't reach.

**"Ay, I think he's coming to, **go get me something warm for him boy."

"Yes quartermaster." Draco heard faint voices talking among him and slowly began to open his burning eyes.

"Bloody hell." Draco groaned and began coughing up water.

"You took quite a beating you did." A sandy headed make chuckled at Draco. He stared at him for a moment until he remember his name.

"Theo right."

"Ay."

" I did not take a beating, that strumpet Captain of yours kicked me into the water."

"And you couldn't have pulled yourself out?" Theo quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I can't swim." Draco mumbled.

"What's that? I couldn't hear ya mate?" Theo snickered. He heard him the first time but just wanted him so say it out loud.

"I can't swim alright." He yelled tiredly. He rubbed his hand down his face wishing he could deal with anyone but Theo at the moment. "Where is Blaise?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Theo chuckled evilly while Draco looked at him strangely. "Of course you don't. You've been out for a couple of hours now…He's receiving his punishment on the ship he is."

"Punishment? What for?" Draco asked bewildered.

"Letting you escape of course."

"He didn't let me escape he just…. wait, what does me running away have to do with him getting punished?"

"Are bloody thick mate?" Draco waited for him to continue. "I guess you are, he was in charge of you and you escaped. Therefore the Captain sought after him to be punished." Draco gulped audibly.

"What was his punishment?" Draco asked quietly.

"Forty lashes." Draco held his head in shame as he thought about Blaise's punishment. In the short time on the ship he had come to think of him as a friend. And now he went ahead and got his friend in trouble.

"It's that a bit drastic?"

"Yes. The Captain must have noticed the fact Z wouldn't have let just any prisoner slip through his hands if he was suppose to be watching them. And I guess the Captain wants to make sure that doesn't happen again." As soon as Theo finished a cabin boy came in with a bowl of soup and bread and handed it off to Draco.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry." Draco was sick to his stomach with the thought of the pain that Blaise was going through for him. "Do you know where I could find him?"

"He's suppose to come get you actually…when he's done with the Captain." Theo smirked. "I'll leave you to it then, you should eat." And then Theo and the cabin boy left him in the rented room till Blaise arrived.


End file.
